Description: The specific aims of the Pilot Project Program are to (1) provide initial support for junior investigators to establish new lines of environmental health research; (2) facilitate exploration of innovative new directions in environmental health for established investigators; (3) stimulate investigators from other disciplines to apply their expertise to environmental health research; and (4) enhance and promote training in environmental health science. The procedures for the Pilot Project Program are as follows: (1) the RFA is announced and disseminated by email, campus mail, campus newspapers, and the website to all Center investigators, prior applicants, other center directors on campus, and department heads, and proposals are solicited by the Center Deputy Director; (2) the Deputy Director arranges, in consultation with the Executive Committee, outside primary and secondary reviewers (this a revision to the former procedure, which was instituted in 1996), in addition to the Internal Advisory Committee, to review the proposals with the guidelines provided by the Deputy Director; (3) the Deputy Director then presides over the review meeting and writes award letters and critique summaries to applicants. Applications may be submitted by any University of Iowa faculty member or fellow with an interest in environmental health. Young investigators are encouraged to apply, particularly with inclusion of a more senior faculty member to provide mentoring. The applications must include detailed research plans, description of use of Center facilities, and the potential for future grant support. At the end of the grant period, those researchers receiving funding submit a final report and copies of any manuscripts emanating from the study.